Dissipate
by Stray Flower
Summary: 2p!AU ! Kuro was just bored when he received an invitation to a game, but he didn't expect a certain American. Is the "game" is just simply a "game" ? AMERIPAN. -maybe Asakiku in later chaps-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCk. With a very, very, very, brain=hacking fic, so consider reading that. My first story for Ameripan X"D. Co-written with my partner, Black ! ( or Shinu Asagiri on FF ) I normally write AsaKiku, but since Ameripan is my OTP i guess i have to try :"3**

* * *

**Shall we start then ?**

* * *

**WARNINGS: Brain-hacking, angst, complicated plot line.**

**Disclaimer: Stray: Me no own Hetalia.!**

**Black: [ insert Black's lines here ]**

* * *

_**Dissipate**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genres: Angst and Romance**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Settings: 2p! Hetalia . 2p!AU . Sometimes game world**_

* * *

Kuro tapped on his keyboard slighty. He was bored, unlike the other exhausting days. The cause of his usual irritation, as well as exhaution, and in this case, boredom, seems to be a certain American. Normally, he and the red-headed would be fighting, growling at each other, or at a lower level, arguing. They could just never get along. However, today, seems to be a bit different. The brat hadn't shown up, much to this Jap's amusement. This was supposed to be good, so the reason he was bored, not that he knew. Truth be told, he sometimes feels a bit too lonely. "Kuro", which seems to be his name, did tell much of the Jap. The "Yin" side of the Yin Yang circle. He was mere darkness, Kuro - Black. There is nothing good about such a person like him, eh ? Sure, he kills, but not because of mere entertainment. He was bored, he was lonely, or he was just seeking for a source of warmth. A thing that no one knows, which is the "Yang" side of him. He does has his soft side, everyone does, but he drowned it, and left it forgotten. People had started to avoid him. And as there is no one near and no one to be killed, Kuro ended up here, in front of his laptop, surfing the net for no particular reason.

His eyes narrowed at the thing that had just popped out from his mail box. Somebody sent him a message, "must be spam", he thought. But he checked it anyway.

The message was displayed, which seems to be from a certain Swedish. An invitation to a game, perhaps. Judging from all those creepy games the Swedish had made, Kuro does have his bad feeling. But he wouldn't want to hear the man blabbering about his game, so he accepted anyway.

"The game will be started right after you created your character. You will literally, go into the game, so damage can be caused.

* * *

**Agree to the terms of use ?**

**[yes] [no]**

* * *

Sounds interesting, thought the Jap as he clicked [yes]

The character of his is finished, raven hair, dark brown eyes with a soft look on his face, a simple yukata, and friendly gestures. Just like his "Yang". With the name of "Kiku".

This shall be perfect, no one would know that it is him. So he can do anything he want, and has nothing to hide anymore. The [START] button was clicked.

_But the truth, it's much more than just a simple "game"._

* * *

**A/n: DONE CHAP 1 ! -dances around- Yes, and if ANYONE guess what this "game" is actually about, i shall write a fic for you ! any pairing but UsUk and Giripan. dont hope much since my writing is not perfect ! Chào ~ ( that's bye in Vietnamese btw )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dissipate**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_  
_**Rating: T**_  
_**Genres: Angst and Romance**_  
_**Pairing: Ameripan**_

* * *

_**2p AU**_

**A/N: I've been rather busy, lately, so excuse me for the lateness, especially kanra-kun -bows- you know, around 100 math exercises a week, not to mention extra classes.**  
**I hope you will enjoy this chapter :3**  
**Do not kill me :3**

* * *

Kuro swiftly moved his fingers, his character has been created for awhile since then, thus, nothing has happened, he enjoyed this, though, he bought his land in a deserted area of the game, and therefore, nobody was there to bother him. The game system was wonderful, he actually went into the game, without any effect from the outside world, merely wonderful, nobody can pull him out of this, nobody. The sole door to his character's room was locked, no light was let in, isolation, in short. Ah, how much he enjoyed, the peaceful atmosphere, which he himself can never have for himself. The game, therefore, becomes a place for Kuro to display and enjoy everything he misses. which pleases him the most, however, is not having to meet with a certain annoying American.

* * *

Speaking of the American...

The red-haired man looked around.  
- Geeze, seriously, what the hell happened to that grumpy jap, like, locking all the fucking doors and windows? THE FUCKING LIGHTS ISN'T EVEN ON! And It has been days. Wait..why am I even worrying about that guy, seriously, i'll just ignore this shit and play that Swedish game, whatever. - grumbled the man, who, was standing outside the said Japanese house as he started walking back to his house. - Seriously, i'm playing that game- thought the American as he returned, turned on his Mac, and continued the said task.

* * *

_Account activated._  
_Welcome back, ALFRED._

* * *

The American sighed as he logged in, his character seems weird for his taste. But whatever.

"Alfred" opened his blue eyes and glanced around. Ah, finally in the game. He got bored of his current location already, just like the busy New York, guess he'd just be a hero and go on an adventure! "snapped, why didn't I think of that before?' -thought the blond-

"lemme see, i have gone there already, not this map, not this, desert, ocean, lame.."  
"This sounds interesting!"- said Alfred as he chose "Eden" as his location.

-change of scene-

"Eden" as it name, is beautiful, wild, unhabited, a mere natural beauty, as much as Alfred expected.

However, what he didn't expect, was an old-styled Japanese house located near the sea. Alone like that, is there even anyone who lives there? An as he wondered, he opened the door, if not kicked it down, fully.

Lights came into the room and laid on "Kiku" Ugh... How come?  
The first light in days, clearly unexpected, but it is not over yet. The first sight he met was a sea of blue... the sky? ... No, there was somebody. But who?

* * *

**A/N: FIRST MEETING ! AMERIPAN STORM COMING ! -dies-**


End file.
